Epic of The Great Descent of The Seventh Heaven
by Lichtmeister von Nachthimmel
Summary: A series of poetry made by a Saint Valkyrie of Civilizations in honor of Shea Haulia. Describes an embellished epic of what if Shea had meet Hajime first inside the Abyss. Warning: Has some R-18 contents.


A loud roar of wind rides through the road.  
It is one of greatest mysteries, for it was too fast and too furious to exist in this realm of mortals.  
It is a wind that travels one thousand li in a day, crossing rivers and climbs mountains as though it is moving on flat land.

Among drivers, Saffron the Floriane, the audacious Saint Commander of the Angels of War and Authority.  
Among steeds, [神龍] Shénlóng, the christened steed of twin wheels in honor of the honored symbol of a great civilization originating from the Dynasty of Qín.  
Along with the Driver and Steed is the Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven [大七天楽園絶世の華], the peerless beauty among tribes of rabbit maidens, the princess of rabbit tribes, Shea Haulia.

So United in her Love, yet so Bountiful is her Kindness.  
So Beautiful is her Charm, yet so Wild in her Pursuit.  
So Delicate is her Existence, yet so Resilient is her Will.  
Even in this world that had been all but smothered by the Everlasting Light of Ehitorujue [不自然明星の明利], this one precious Flower had thrived in the crevices of the forest.  
Such is the beauty of Shea Haulia. Even in the blinding light, the Transient Kindness had protected her.  
Therefore her beauty is that of the Seventh Heaven, and within her [大七天楽園] lies a Paradise that shall bloom upon the Entire World [天上天下].

In their path is a group of bandits attacking a caravan of merchants, and in her golden eyes [火眼金睛] she determined who is guilty and innocent in an instant.  
A voice exists, yet it is not a voice. It is the True Name of the grace of Shénlóng, as it pass through All in His Path.

\- 東の命 : 神龍涼風 | Name [Shénlóng Liángfēng|Shinryū Suzukaze] | Truth [Calm Breeze of the Divine Spirit Dragon] -

As if a Lóng (Chinese Dragon) had flowed through the land, the Seven Ancient Wonders of Miracles [神代魔法] graced wherever it passed by.  
All that is unjust had been swept along its path by its Divine Wind [神風], leaving them rolling to the Slopes of the Underworld [黄泉比良坂], all without even so much as Trampling them, as they were too petty to be Trampled upon.  
Yet it was graceful enough to undo all the wounds cast upon the Benevolent People, as it had disappeared as quickly as it arrived, leaving only a trail of metaphorical Bird of Paradise [極楽鳥花] to tell the tale.

Such is the gracefulness of Shénlóng, the two-wheeled Chariot of the Eastern Wind, for it does not trample, nor can it be touched. Collision is not possible in this scared steed, such is the splendor of Shénlóng.  
Such is the audacity of Saffron, for there is no angels beyond her grasp. She rode Eastern Dragons as easily as she wielded the Abrahamic Angels, for they are all her Faithful Recreations, creating a symphony of mercy and annihilation.

The Shénlóng is the culmination of her long journey and admiration of the Chinese civilization, ever the resilient their emperor and their people in their unity of their kingdom.  
They are one nation, yet they are not one nation. They are one legacy (state), yet within are many legacies (dynasties), born of the resilient toiling through the cycle of unity and division.  
They are many and myriad in their crafts, yet they are all united as one under one Heaven, ever resilient in rebuilding their lost splendor. For this reason, they earned their place in Her Heart as among the greatest of civilizations.  
And from this civilization and many others she had gained unyielding willpower and determination to protect her Kindest Saint Jasmine. The Unending Light [Ain Soph Aur] that enlightens the Sanctuary of All Things in Creation [万象聖堂].  
And with this power, she shall raise The Unending Force [Ain Soph] that links the Sanctuary of All Things in Creation [万象聖堂] into the Promised Paradise [清浄楽園].

"Saffron-sensei. You are driving this chariot way too fast."  
"You are just inexperienced, Shea. Very soon, you'll be able to drive this chariot as quickly and gracefully as I could."  
Verily, for all the grace of her mighty Steed, this Incarnation of Saffron drived her mighty Shénlóng much like Jehu once did upon the land of Israel.  
For she Driveth so furiously, as if to chase the very Tides of Time Itself.

And reaching all the way to the Hall of Beginning, it passed the Great Orcus Labyrinth as easily as it were a paved tunnel.  
From there, the Shénlóng traversed so quickly that they had dived twenty floors are in but a few minutes.

All the way to the entrapment Crystal that led straight into the Abyssal Maw, one that warps all the way to the 65th Floor.  
It had once been activated by a foolish child desiring the affection of Holy Maiden, and now it shall be activated the Second Time much more quickly.  
In one leap, the Commander of Angels Saffron, leapt with Shea Haulia on her left elbows, while reaching out to the Crystal of Entrapment.  
The Shénlóng vanished like a mirage right before the light of teleportation took them, returned to Saffron's Treasure Trove.

There is a blinding light, and a momentary sensation of weightlessness.  
And after this they had been transported to the Abyssal Maw that her Destined One had fell into.  
Saffron held the Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven [大七天楽園絶世の華] with incredible grace, and likewise put her standing with incredible grace as well.

But then More Magic Circles began to appear, accompanied by a swirling torrent of dark red mana.  
Passage-side, ten meters wide circles of Blood summoned a giant Behemoth.  
Stairs-side, many one meters wide circles of Blood summoned lots of Traum Soldiers.

It was at this moment she told this with a True Name Decree [神名命令].  
In contrast to Divine Statement, which compels others with user's own name, this one calls the addressee's Names to put a decree the hearer.  
"Stand back, Shea Haulia, for I shall end them in one Stroke."

She took a stance. And in the next moment, with a Wordless Voice [零言]:

\- 東の命 : 二天一流 | Name [Niten Ichiryū] | Truth [Two Heavens As One] -  
-| L: {東の命 : 神之雷鳴・一閃全滅 | Name [Ramiel : Omnis] | Truth [Thunder of God - One Flash Full Extermination]. } |-  
-| R: {東の命 : 神之震電・一閃一滅 | Name [Baraqiel : Solus] | Truth [Lightning of God - One Flash One Extermination]. } |-  
\- 東の命 : 電撃作戦 | Name [Blitzkrieg] | Truth [War of Lightspeed] -

The Behemoth and many Skeletons of Traum Soldiers, all had Vanished in an Instant.  
Such is the swiftness of Ramiel and Baraqiel, her trusted pair of Angels of God by her own fashioning.  
It is a Bow, yet it is not a Bow, as it have no arrow but the lightning that had came and gone just Before, and claimed One and Many Lives in an Instant.  
If one had the knowledge of the Modern World, then, a handgun would the most fitting Name for the Weapon before her.

But even that does not make the Abyss evoke any less Fear.  
Yet with an unyielding will, Saffron gazed down upon it. It was as if she had seen this depths of hell several times before.

Saffron: "This is the Abyss that he had fallen to. The boy you had spend so long to find. I'll need to ask you to save him. There's no way his psyche will be left intact in that hell all alone."  
Shea: "Truly, I'm thankful for everything you had done. You held off the Empire for our sake, provided a sanctuary for us, and now you even guided me to the place where the one I had been looking for are."  
Saffron: "Spare your thanks after you have plucked him from this depths of Hell. Extolment alone will get you nowhere, you know?"

Shea gazed down into the Abyss as well. Though she tried her best to imitate Saffron, she had felt that it was an abyss that she cannot climb back from.

Saffron: "What's wrong? Do you have any second thoughts after all this?"  
Shea: "Ah, no, it's just that I'm worried about Father and others."

Thus Saffron reassures her, as to reaffirm Shea of her power.  
"You are worried for your family? Fear not, for you had just Witnessed the might of my Armaments. as both of those obstacles were gone in an instant."  
"As the guardian of the Sanctuary of All Things in Creation, I'll hold my end of our bargain and protect your family until then."

But it was more than just her family that she was concerned about.  
"Uhm, but I got a feeling that you would went too far and blew up the whole Empire..."  
"You verily, are a Merciful One. Alas, this World is not so Merciful, Though I could at least deter them as best as I can."

"Now then, I shall grant these gifts to you."

\- 東の命 : 零速三言 | Name [Reisoku Migon] | Truth [Timeless Triplecast] -  
-| ASA : { 東の命 : 神之力・洗礼 | Name [Gabriel Christia] | Truth [Baptism of The Power of God : Gabriel Christening]. } |-  
-| AS : { 東の命 : 神威霊装・十番 | Name [Adonai ha-Aretz] | 10th Spiritual Raiment of God's Authority : The Lord, Protector of the Earth } |-  
-| A : { 東の命 : 空間魔法・絶対領域 | Spatial Magic - Absolute Territory } |-  
\- 東の命 : 三大神秘 | Name [Midai Shinpi] | Truth [Three Miracle Invocation] -

She said the Name without a word, and by her call, all Three Miracles [三大神秘] had appeared.  
She fashioned all three of them in an instant, such is the power of Saffron, who had walked through the Absolute Despair [最深心神之音符] of her Cherished One and Lived to Tell the Tale.

The first one, Gabriel Christia, is Shea's weapon. It is a hammer crafted to perfection by the Seven Ancient Wonders of Miracles [神代魔法].  
Held tight in her hand, it is her strongest Weapon that banishes all that obstructs the Path of the Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven [大七天楽園絶世の華].  
The second one, Adonai ha-Aretz, is Shea's armor, It is an ethereal raiment that is variable in form, yet united in its power of protection [万形一天].  
Clad in the divine armor of absolute territory, nothing can touch the Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven [大七天楽園絶世の華], save the ones necessary for her growth.

And final one... is an instantaneous teleportation.  
Right into the very abyss that she will be diving into.

Though she is at least gracious enough to hold her still, if only so she wouldn't be shocked.

\- Good luck. May the Fortune of War and Grace be with You. -  
"Wha-?"

And as if the gravity is a harsh mistress, the moment Shea realized where she is, the spell is broken.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

And thus she dived into the abyss, with a scream from the depths of her throats.  
The Gabriel clung tightly to her, never letting her to loose her grip, as to reassure her of Her Power, all the while being Heavy beyond her Comprehension.  
But with the Adonai ha-Aretz and Absolute Territory clad upon her, surely she will survive this harrowing fall.  
Wielding the might equaling the Heaven [齊天], she braved her fear to dive into the depths of Hell [地獄] below.

With the drones she had tracked Hajime with, Saffron can easily teleport Shea right to his side. But there's no point in granting him a salvation which he does not earn.  
She had seen it to be fitting to only send her after her Dearest had overcame The Absolute Despair.  
Having tasted The Absolute Despair that had threatened to consume her best friend, the most bitter Fruit of Life that had bought Ehitorujue his twisted Pleasure, she knew that a half-hearted measure won't work to grant the strength Nagumo Hajime and Shea Haulia truly desires.

And when she finally fell to the ground, the very land of the depths of Orcus Great Labyrinth quaked.  
Like a comet that crashed into the depths of Hell, her arrival was accompanied with huge gust of wind, the land below her depressed into a crater, the lake around are splashed.  
As expected, the Adonai ha-Aretz and Absolute Territory protected the Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven [大七天楽園絶世の華] from her fall, allowing only her own self-thought pain to reach her flesh.

Due to his sharpened senses from consuming the flesh of the monsters in the Abyss, he was able to immediately pinpoint the impact site.  
With his newfound determination to return to the surface and his home world, he charged to the impact site without hesitation.

It was a luscious maiden with bunny ears and bountiful buxom. With a regal princess's outfit, it was as if an Angel have arrived into this depths of the Abyss.  
A match made in the land of the end and the beginning, the Conqueror of Despair and Bringer of Hope, verily a match make between Seventh Heaven and the Sixth Hell.  
It was at this moment that he know what it had felt like to Fall in Love at First Sight.

-  
You, who had overcome The Absolute Despair before thee, you have become as the Dearly Beloved of the Holy Maiden.  
Fear not the Shade cast by Her Brilliance, for they are part of thy Trials for the Journey to Come.  
Remember the warmth of the Holy Maiden, for she is thy Chesed, and her Love belongs to You and You alone.  
And walk alongside the girl before thee, for she is thy Malkuth, and thy strongest Guardian of Hope.  
And lies further still is thy Chokmah and Binah, which you would surely encounter in thy journey.  
May the Guidance be with you.

Al-Zafaran, Azazel (Teacher) of Shea Haulia, The Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven.  
-

It is a voice, yet it is not a Voice. It appeared out of nowhere, as if one had simply thought of Them.  
Thus is how the Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven [大七天楽園絶世の華], had gained the resilience to withstand the tyranny of the land below, and found the land to take root upon.  
But then...

Shea Haulia put a radiant wedding ring on Hajime's right finger, then proceeded to steal his lips with hers immediately after.

"Eh?"

The ring that was given to Her Dearly Beloved is a platinum ring adorned with a blue jewel, made from the finest Divinity Stone.  
And the blue jewel was in turn surrounded with the Glanz Crystal forming the rings of the Earthly Star of Zuhal (Saturn). It is truly a ring befitting the future Genghis Khan to-be.  
For she had received a Revelation from her Future Sight, right after Saffron's word to Hajime.  
Whatever she had Seen, it compelled her to Conquer his very Heart [身心征服] right here and now before he bolts away like a liquid Metal Slime.

(Screw his Holy Maiden and the Chokmah and Binah. I will conquer him and take away [寝取られ] every last one of his virginity right here and now.)

"Moou, Don't go accidentally propose to someone else. I went to all this trouble to find you, so I won't let you run away like that."  
"I'll offer my body to you as my proof of eternal devotion to you. I'll bear as many children as you desire."  
"The rest of the rabbit girls will offer their bodies for your seeds to their firstborns too, so please don't go away and run to someone else."  
She said with a heartfelt plea. Faithfully responding to her master's will, the once regal Adonai ha-Aretz had transformed into a fairly revealing Tennyo outfit, gradually revealing more and more of her skin as she gets ready for lovemaking.  
And its hagoromo had slithered around Hajime faster than even he could react, disarming the crude Donner in the process. It was so soft that it felt like a heavenly bed, yet clings so tightly that it's impossible to escape from.  
Even though Saffron did fashion the Astral Dress as such, to use it for pleasure first thing after the fall was far more audacious than she had ever imagined.

"Wait, who in the world are you? And why are you saying these things the first thing we meet?"

"It must've been so painful, being stuck in this hell where you are almost eaten alive."  
"But it's okay now. I had come all the way from Verbegen to find you and jumped into this very depths of Hell to find you, and now I shall offer you the greatest pleasure in All of Heaven."  
"With our flesh and heart united as once, together we shall raise a great rabbit horde from my womb that shall conquer every quadrants of this unjust World."

Hajime had determined to go back to his home world. No matter what pain and seduction come in his way, he would exterminate anything that obstructs his path.  
Yet even that determination was trampled with ridiculous ease so swiftly by the sacred maiden that struck into the Abyss of the Labyrinth.

It was futile to escape the charms of the Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven [大七天楽園絶世の華], for she is no mere worthless rabbit that just happened to fell into the Abyss.  
For the heart beating within the Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven [大七天楽園絶世の華] is none other than the heart of the Conquerer of Beasts.

Her luscious body is the epitome of the most fecund princess of all beastmaiden, and her mind is the very incarnation of the Kāmasūtra.  
Furthermore, She was clad in her divine Astral Dress that has at least 72 transformations and are capable of myriad forms of comfort and pleasure, all the while locking Hajime in place.  
And finally, her Absolute Territory Field is so strong that it rivaled even the Angels from the Fruit of Life [生命の実の使徒].

Combined together, she has become a most divine harlot in all of Tortus, and from her rite, soon the monster would shed his monstrous skin as his heart was consummated by the primal symphony of sex.  
Even the resummoned Talon Bear fled for his dear life, as his instincts told him that this rabbit maiden is far beyond even the newborn Monster of the Abyss.  
It was at this moment that Saffron had realized that she had overdid it in this continuum, as even The Absolute Pleasure [折最上心神之音符] rang as deeply as The Absolute Despair [最深心神之音符] inside his very soul.

The Holy Maiden, Shirasaki Kaori had sensed Hajime's dying Virginity and rushed to the Labyrinth.  
Unfortunately, for all of her haste, it was all but futile. Even though she tried jumping into the Abyss over and over, she was deflected back all the way up like a trampoline.

They have lots of passionate sex afterwards, said to had lasted for seven days and six nights.  
This rite to adulthood will go down in legends as the Conquest of the Abyssal Heart.  
For Hajime had came to the crash site after overcoming The Absolute Despair [最深心神之音符] and saw the ethereal Beauty that crashed this Hell.  
Only to be conquered by the Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven [大七天楽園絶世の華] in return.

"Nagumo-kun! Nagumo-kun!"  
"I had promised to protect him. I finally got to talk with him, I wanted to be together with him forever, so why?"  
\- Why does he have to slip beyond her grasp? -

Tears had rolled down her cheek as Hajime was NTR'ed from the Holy Maiden.  
Likewise, tears are flowing out from the sealed vampire princess as well.  
Both of them cried in admission of their loss as the rabbit maiden took away everything from their beloved.

Thus, Saffron said with a wordless voice:  
\- I didn't expect you would consummate him so soon. Anyway, make sure to pillage every monster flesh from this Labyrinth of Hell and ate it all at once in a rite to remember. -

Considering that the Holy Maiden had all but failed to protect him due to reasons beyond her control,  
and with her Dearly Beloved was all but utterly conquered by Shea Haulia, there's only one Stratagem left for Saffron to aid the Holy Maiden.

\- 三十六計 : 走為上計| Hànyǔ Pīnyīn : Zǒu wéi shàng jì | Description : If all else Fails, Retreat -

She decided to pluck the Holy Maiden from the abyssal trampoline and beat a hasty retreat with the Holy Maiden, riding the mighty steed of Shénlóng once more.  
If she let the Holy Maiden kept hearing their wailing now, there's no doubt that she'll become too heartbroken to even persuade him to take her as his concubine.  
Of course, concubinage is an utterly alien concept to the Holy Maiden, as most of the people around her only had husband or wife.  
Still, the only other option is to give up on him entirely. If she still want to remain by his side, then she'll have no choice but to accept that.  
Whatever the future action the Holy Maiden would take, it's best to keep as many option on the table as possible with ample time to take a rational choice.  
With the promise of protection in mind, she stowed the Holy Maiden away and drove her steed furiously unto the driving of Jehu once more to the Sanctuary of the Rabbits.

Thus are how the first of many seeds of The Blessed Progenies are sown, as the Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven [大七天楽園絶世の華] will go down in history as the most prolific women in all of Tortus.  
It was said that The Blessed Progenies numbered in hundreds, all born from none other than Shea Haulia alone. Along with The Scions, firstborns from the rest of the rabbit maidens, they are different in standing, yet united under one Khan Father.  
Very soon, a massive horde of abyssal rabbitmen will pour down from the womb of the rabbits who had offered their body to their Khan, and their mere mention would make All under Heaven tremble in fear and shook the Holy Precinct itself.  
Verily, the myriad progenies of the Most Beautiful Flower of the Seventh Heaven [大七天楽園絶世の華], will someday conquer and reclaim the every quadrant of Tortus from the Stain [穢れ] by the Everlasting Light of Ehitorujue [不自然明星の明利].


End file.
